Dangerous
by brittany-anderson
Summary: Britney is a naive southern girl mixed up in a bad crowd. Justin is a well raised Tennessee boy, hopelessly in love with her. Can he get her out of her toxic life style and show her what true love is? Or will it backfire on him? Please review if you read!
1. Chapter 1

Justin's POV

There she is again. I see this girl at almost every single party I go to. She's honestly the most beautiful girl I've ever seen with the most breathtaking smile God has ever created. I'm so familiar with her voice, although its never been directed towards me. I only hear her strained voice yelling over the loud music to her friends, but it still haunts my dreams at night. I wonder if she knows I stare at her the whole night, every single time we're at the same party. She's probably used to guys staring at her, though. I mean, she must know how gorgeous she is.

"Hey Justin, what's wrong with you tonight?" J.C. asks, breaking me from my trance.

"What? Oh, nothing man," I respond, taking a sip from my beer. "Hey Jayce, who's that girl over there?"

"Oh, that's Britney. Nobody to waste your time worrying about."

"Why?" I ask curiously. "Do you know her?"

"Why do you want to know about her so bad, J?"

"No reason I just, uh, I see her all the time. It would just be nice to have a name with the face."

"Well forget about it," he says, beginning to walk away. "Come on, let's go get some more drinks."

I stand out on the balcony of the apartment, pulling my leather jacket tighter to me as the cold November air nips at me. I lean my elbows against the railing and look down at the always busy New York streets. I hear the door behind me slide open and the noise of the party inside engulf the air. But it becomes silent again as the door closes. I'm too interested in the fight about to break out on the streets below me to care who came outside.

"You got a lighter?"

I whip my head around to make sure my ears aren't deceiving me. Could that really be the voice of the angel I hear in my dreams? Is she really talking to me? Sure enough, she's standing in front of me looking even more beautiful close up. She innocently holds up her cigarette when I stare at her without answering.

"Uh, yeah. Yes I do," I say quickly as I reach into my pocket. She gives me a lop sided grin and takes a few steps towards me, her heels clicking on the ground. I flick the lighter on and hold it out for her, holding my breath as she leans forward and starts the cigarette. She pulls away and turns her head to blow the smoke away, smiling at me when she turns back.

"Thanks," she says in a small voice as she steps forward and leans on the railing.

I take a moment to survey her. She has a cute dress on that would be more appropriate for summer time and a pair of white wedges on. Her blonde hair is strait and isn't very long, just to her shoulders. She has some brown eye shadow perfectly around her eyes and she smells of a sweet floral scent.

"Aren't you cold?" I ask her, finally finding my voice.

"What?" She says as she turns to look at me. I motion to her outfit that leaves her perfect shoulders, arms, and legs exposed to the cold air. "Oh, right," she says with a laugh. "The things girl do to look good, huh?"

"Do you want my jacket?" I ask her, beginning to take it off.

"No no. I'm used to it. But thanks, that's really sweet of you." She gives me another smile that sends shivers down my spine. "So," she says, blowing the smoke into the air. "Are you stalking me or something?"

I turn to her and give her a confused look. "What?"

"Well you keep showing up to every party I go to. I mean, you're obviously stalking me," she says giving me a teasing smile.

"I could say the same for you," I say with a chuckle.

"I'm Britney," she says, holding her hand out for me. I gladly take it and am amazed by how soft and warm her tiny hand is, and by how perfectly it fits in mine.

"Justin," I say, reluctantly letting her hand go.

"Justin…" she whispers my name, as if testing out how it feels from her lips. I feel a heat wave go through my body when she says it. "Listen, do you want to go get something to eat with me? I'm tired of being here, and I'm hungry."

My heart swells and I have to hide the huge smile on my face so I don't look like an idiot.

"Yeah," I say, "lets get out of here."

I sit across from her in the empty diner, watching how cute she is as she eats her slice of pie.

"You sure you don't want any?" She asks with her mouth full.

"Not hungry," I say easily.

"Suite yourself," she says taking another huge bite, trying to show me how delicious it is.

"You're not from around here, are you?" I ask her.

"How can you tell?" She asks kind of shyly.

"You mean besides the accent?" I say, causing her to blush. "I can just tell by the way you walk, the way you talk. Where are you from?"

"Louisiana," she says, finishing off her pie.

I can't help the smile that tugs at my lips. "Southern girl, huh?"

"What do you know about southern girls?" She asks, raising her eyebrow.

"I'm originally from Tennessee."

"You are?" She says, perking up when I mention my roots. "But you don't seem like it."

"I've been here for a while," I respond with a smile. "How long have you been here?"

"Two years."

"Why'd you come out here?"

"Well…long story," she says as she looks down at her plate. I decide not to push the question. "You wouldn't mind taking me home, would you?" She asks with a shy smile.

"Are you fucking crazy, Justin?" J.C. says to me from across the table. We were at work the morning after the party. I take a sip of my coffee, trying my best to go off of three hours of sleep since I stayed out so late talking to Britney. "I told you to stay away from that girl!"

"No you didn't," I say with a bored expression. "You just told me not to worry about her."

"Okay well I'm telling you now. Stay away from her. That girl is bad news."

"Bad news?" I ask with a laugh. "She's the sweetest girl I've ever met."

"I'm sure she's a nice girl, but she's dangerous. Just the simple fact that you were talking to her could get you in trouble."

"J.C. what the fuck are you talking about?" I ask, getting frustrated.

"Do you have any idea who her boyfriend is?"

"Boyfriend?" I ask, feeling my heart break. She never mentioned having a boyfriend, but then again, I never asked her.

"Yeah, boyfriend," he says, getting up from the table. "Do you know who Anthony Thomas is?"

"Uh, no."

He walks over to get the news paper from the stack and flips through it until he finds what he's looking for.

"This is Anthony Thomas. Her boyfriend."

He points to an article about the most notorious drug dealer in New York. He's known for selling all kinds of drugs as well as being in the prostitution business. I immediately know who this guy is when I see his picture and realize who he is.

"There's no way," I say pushing the paper away from me.

"But it's the truth J," he says, waving the paper in my face. "You're the only guy in the city who doesn't know who she is and who her boyfriend is."

"Why would she run around with someone like him?" I ask in disbelief. "She's such a nice girl."

"When she came to New York as a sweet naïve little southern girl, she got mixed up in that crowd. Despite her clean cut image, she's been his girl ever since."

I feel the blood rush to my hands as I hear him talk. How could someone as beautiful and sweet and angelic as Britney be with someone so vile?

"I like her J.C. I really really like that girl. And she said she wanted to see me again. We had a great time last night just talking. We clicked."

"I don't care if you clicked," he said, getting in my face. "If Anthony ever finds out you were even talking to her, he'll have you killed. Didn't you ever wonder why all those parties you saw her at, she was only talking to two girls the whole time, and nobody dared to go near her? That's because they know that if Tony finds out anyone talks to his girl, he'll lose his shit."

I just stared strait ahead as he tells me this.

"Stay away from her Justin. I don't care how beautiful she is. I don't care how charming she is. She's bad news. Stay away."

But I didn't want to stay away. And I was determined to see her beautiful face again, someway, somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

Justin's POV

"You've got some balls man," Trace says as he takes a sip of his beer. "I don't know any guy who would ever go within six feet of that girl, and you want to go back for more?"

"I don't get what the big deal is," I say as I pick at my food. "So what if she has some crazy drug dealer boyfriend?"

"Nah man, you don't understand. He's not just _a_ drug dealer he's _the _drug dealer. The biggest one in the whole state. Not only does he sell drugs but he has his own prostitution business. _And _he's being investigated by the police for a double murder. Apparently some guys owned him too much money."

"I still can't believe it," I say as I lean back in the booth.

"Which part?"

"All of it! Why would she be with someone like him?"

"J you're like the only person in the whole city who doesn't know that girl's story," Trace says with a laugh.

"Well would you care to enlighten me so I can maybe understand a little bit?"

"Her name is Britney Spears," he begins as he cuts into his steak. "Twenty one year old from some small ass town in the south. Her older brother, Bryan, moved out here when she was 18. I guess Bryan told her how great the city was and that he had some special connections for her since she wanted to be a dancer. So she moved out here at 19, and Bryan introduced her to Tony. The poor girl didn't know that Bryan was in business with Tony, but apparently she's fine with it since she's stuck around for two years."

"So her brother sells drugs too?"

"He's Tony's partner."

"Shit man," I sigh heavily and put my elbows on the table. "Is she part of any of it?"

"You mean is she one of his hoes? She's not, don't worry. Tony keeps her completely separate from his business. She didn't know for a whole year."

"Why is she still with that prick?"

"Now that's a question I can't answer for you."

I take a sip of my beer and run my fork through my nearly untouched pasta dish.

"Listen Justin," Trace says as he puts his hand on my shoulder, "just let it go. Its not worth it."

"Trace you don't understand, I-"

"You just met this girl two nights ago for the first time. You don't know her, she doesn't know you. Just let it go and move on. Its for your best interest. Trust me."

"Where is my god damn car?" I say out loud as I wonder aimlessly in the parking garage. I can't remember for the life of me where I parked it. Maybe its over-

"Justin!"

I turn around and my heart stops. She even looks beautiful under the dark yellow lighting of the parking garage. I smile as she nervously clutches her purse and clicks her heel against the ground.

"Hey you," I say taking a step towards her. "Where did you come from?"

"I was just shopping," she says with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Just had dinner with a friend. And now I can't find my car," I say with a laugh.

"I think I saw it over that way," she says as she points behind her. I laugh as I see my car right where she pointed to.

"Now I feel stupid," I say, making her laugh. "Listen do you uh, do you want to go get some coffee or something?"

She smiles and looks down at her shoes shyly. "I love coffee."

"So I hear you're a dancer," I say as I sit across from her. Her face lights up at the mention of dancing, but then it becomes dark.

"I _was _a dancer. Since I was a little girl. I actually got a scholarship for LSU to be a part of their dance team."

"Why didn't you go?" I was confused why she would pass up such an opportunity.

"My older brother said that if I moved out here I would be discovered much faster and make much more money. He said that he knew some people that could help me out. But that didn't really end up being the case."

"Why don't you go back to school?"

"That scholarship was offered to me years ago. Its non existent now. And I don't have the money for school."

"I'm sorry, Brit," I say to her, hating the gloomy look in her eyes.

"Oh its fine," she says, waving her hand in dismissal. "You live and you learn."

"So what do you do now? Do you work?"

"Uh, well," I watch as she shifts uncomfortably in her seat. "I don't work."

"Why not?"

"My brother takes care of me," she says, her eyes avoiding mine.

"You mean your boyfriend takes care of you," I say leaning back in my chair.

She sighs heavily and plays with her fingers. "I'm sorry. It was so stupid of me to think you wouldn't know about Anthony."

I don't say anything to her. I just sit silently and wait for her to continue.

"But yeah he…takes care of me. So anyway, what do you do?"

"I actually have my own company."

"Oh really?" she asks in a tense voice. "So you're in…business."

I can tell what she's thinking when I say I own my own business. She's been so traumatized by what Tony does that she doesn't know that not all successful men do what he does.

"It's a clothing company."

"Oh." Her body language loosens up and she smiles. "A clothing company. That's so cool."

"Yeah me and my friends J.C. and Trace started it up two years ago when we were twenty. Its hard having a small business in New York but things have been going well and its getting better."

"Wow," she says, looking at me in a way that makes my bones shiver. "That's really great. I wish I could do something like that."

"What makes you think you can't?"

"My life just isn't as simple as that."

I watch her intently as she sips her coffee.

"Why are you even with that guy, anyway?" I ask her, not able to bite my tongue anymore. She shifts in her seat uncomfortably and avoids my gaze.

"I'd really rather not talk about that, Justin."

There really wasn't much else I could do or say. So I had to let it go.

A while later we ended up back down in the parking garage as I walked her to her car. The sound of her heels echoed throughout the empty garage as we walked.

"I guess I'll see around then?" I say quietly as we stand next to her car, which is a very expensive one.

"Actually, its my twenty second birthday this weekend and I'm having a party. I was wondering if you'd want to come?"

"Yeah, I'd love to come," I say with a smile, knowing there's no way in hell I could pass up this opportunity.

"Oh, great. I was really hoping you would," she said, putting her hand on my arm.

"It won't cause any problems with your boyfriend if I show up, will it?" I ask her cautiously.

"He won't be there, he's out of town."

"Oh, okay."

"You know Justin, I really like you," she says in a quiet voice as she looks towards the ground. "You're different from any other guy I've ever known."

"How's that?"

"You're actually nice to me. You look me in the eye when you talk to me. You treat me with respect."

"No man has ever treated you with respect?" I ask in disbelief.

"No," she says as her eyes begin to water. "Not my boyfriend, not my brother. Not even my own father."

"You deserve to be treated like a princess," I say as I put a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're easily the most beautiful and sweetest girl I've ever met." I watch as her cheeks blush and her smile widens. I wonder if this is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to her.

"Thanks Justin," she says as she looks up at me through her thick eye lashes. She leans in and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek, the contact of her lips against my skin making my whole body tingle. "I'll see you in a couple days." She smiles at me and gets in her car, quickly driving away and leaving me completely speechless and breathless.


	3. Chapter 3

Justin's POV

I drive up to Britney's apartment complex and park my car on the side of the street. I dropped her off here on the first night we met, but this is really the first time I'm taking in my surroundings. This is a really nice neighborhood, and the particular complex she lives in is the nicest on the block. Tony may be a drug dealer, but he's definitely not letting all the money he must make go to waste.

I make my way up to her apartment and walk in. The lights are dimmed and there's loud music playing. There's a lot of people here, but not too much to the point that nobody can move. I look around and notice that most of the people here are girls, and I remember what Trace told me about no guys ever going near her. I finally spot her talking to one of her friends and I make my way over to her.

Her eyes land on me as I walk towards her and she breaks into the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"Justin!"

Before I have a chance to even put my arms around her, she jumps and embraces me in a hug.

"Nice to see you too," I say with a chuckle as I wrap my arms around her tiny waist.

"I'm so glad you came!" She says as she pulled back. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No I'm good for right now."

"Okay. This is my best friend Chelsea," she says, introducing me to her friend. She reaches her hand out to mine and gives me a genuine smile.

"I've heard so much about you," she says.

"You have?" I asked, unable to hide my shocked expression.

"Oh my God, she's been talking about you non stop for the past couple days."

"Chels, stop it," Britney says as her cheeks start to blush.

"What? It's the truth."

"Well I'm glad she's talking about me," I say, giving Britney a smile. "In a good way, I hope."

"Of course," Britney says with a giggle. "Do you want to dance with me?" She asks as she begins to pull me towards where everyone is dancing. Before I have a time to respond with a whole hearted Yes, some guy I've never seen before comes up behind her and pulls her slightly away from me.

He's shorter than me, but bulkier. He has dark hair and slightly darker skin than Britney, but their eyes are exactly the same. I can only assume this is her infamous brother.

"Britney, who the hell is this?" He asks, his southern accent even thicker than hers.

"My friend, Bryan. This is _my _party so I invited _my _friends."

"I'm Justin," I say, extending my hand to him, hoping to break some of the tension. But he only pushes my hand away and rolls his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, I know who you are, Timberlake. How do you know my sister?"

"Well-"

"Bryan would you quit for one god damn day?" Britney says, visibly annoyed. "Its my birthday, alright?"

He looks over me carefully and then back at Britney. "I want him out of here in twenty minutes," he says as he begins to walk away. "I'm leaving now but you know that if he stays here any longer than twenty minutes that word will somehow get back to Tony, and you don't want that."

Britney gives him a bored expression and waits for him to leave before turning back to me.

"Sorry about that," she says timidly. "He's just protective, that's all."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Still wanna dance?" She asks with an innocent look on her face. I can't help but smile at her.

"What about Tony? I don't want to get you in any trouble."

"My brother was just trying to get to me. Nobody is gonna tell him, they're all too scared of him to do that."

Against my better judgment, I let her pull me towards the dance floor. I can't ignore my feelings for her, and if I let this opportunity pass to feel her body against mine, I'd probably never forgive myself.

We make our way into the crowd of people, all of them not even attempting to hide their shocked expressions when they see Britney with me. My mind is immediately taken off of the people in the room when I feel her press herself against me. I look down at her as she turns her head to look back at me, a mischievous grin on her face. We danced together for several songs, completely losing track of time. Feeling her tiny body against mine as she moved was almost too intense for me. There were times when we came close to kissing in the heat of the moment, but someone always pulled away before our lips touched.

I lean back against the couch and look around the room. There are empty cups everywhere and a few scattered people lying on the floor. I watch as Britney walks around the room, putting small blankets over her passed out friends.

"You don't drink?" I ask her when I realize that she didn't touch anything all night.

"No, I never have," she says as she comes and plops down next to me. "Never had any alcohol, never smoked any weed."

"That's a good thing," I say with a smile.

"Now if only I could break _this _nasty habit," she says as she holds up her almost empty pack of cigarettes.

"I can help you, I stopped last year."

She smiles at me and leans back against the couch, resting her head on my shoulder. "I had so much fun tonight," she says in a whisper. "I haven't had this much fun in…years."

"Really?" I ask her, looking down at her. "But I see you out all the time."

"Yeah, but whenever I go out I have to have someone with me."

"Why?"

"You know, to keep an eye on me when Anthony can't be there."

Does she think that's normal? The way she says it so casually makes it seem like she does.

"That doesn't sound like a very healthy relationship," I say quietly.

"I don't want to talk about it," she says as she closes her eyes and cuddles closer to me. I chuckle at her and am about to settle in against the couch and close my eyes when the front door swings open violently.

"Where's the birthday girl?" A loud, booming voice echoes throughout the room. Britney immediately sits up and her body tenses. She doesn't look at me, but I can clearly see the look of fear in her eyes and I wonder who that could be to make her so tense. She stands up and smoothes her dress down and fixes her hair, and I can see that her hands are shaking. What the hell?

"There she is!" He says walking into the room.

"Anthony!" I watch as Britney breaks into a smile; a tense smile where her lips are quivering.

So this is Tony. He looks exactly as he does in the papers. He's about my height, maybe an inch shorter. His arms are muscular but he has a bit of a belly to him. His eyes are black and his hair is a soft shade of blond. The clothes he's wearing are very high end, and they don't match up with the way he carries himself.

I watch, my heart breaking as she walks into his awaiting arms. He hugs her back briefly, pulling back and taking her head in his hands to kiss him forcefully. She stands completely still as he kisses her hungrily and selfishly. When he pulls away, his eyes land on me and he smiles slightly.

"And who is this?" He says calmly, stepping away from Britney.

I stand up and extend my hand to him, and surprisingly, he takes it.

"Justin."

"Nice to meet you man," he says, letting go of my hand. "How did you and Britney meet?"

"He's a family friend," Britney says quickly.

"Oh really? You're from Louisiana?" He asks, looking over me skeptically.

"Tennessee, actually."

"Well thanks for coming into my house and celebrating my girl's birthday with her."

There's a thick tension in the room. I look over at Britney, but she has her eyes downcast.

"Alright, well, I'll be seeing you guys later," I say as I begin walking towards the door.

"Bye Justin," Britney says in a small voice.

I walk to my car with my head held low. The interaction between Britney and Tony made me sick to my stomach. There's just something not right about that situation, but I can't put my finger on it. I put my key in the car and open the door, ready to get in.

"Justin! Wait!" I look up and see Britney running across the sweet towards me. I close the car door and wait for her to approach me.

"You alright?" I ask when I see the worried expression on her face.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say sorry for Anthony kicking you out."

"Its alright, its his house," I say with a shrug. "I'm glad you came out here," I say before she's able to say anything else. "Because I forgot to give you your birthday present."

"What? Aw, you didn't have to get me anything," she says shyly.

I open my car door and reach in to get the little box. Her eyes light up when I hand it to her.

"Its your birthday, of course I had to get you something."

She opens the box with eager hands and a gasp escapes her mouth when she sees what's in the box. She picks up the necklace and examines it as it dangles in the air.

"How did you know I like fairies?" She asks as she lets the tiny diamond fairy rest in her hand.

"Lucky guess," I say with a shrug. "So you like it?"

"I love it," she says as she puts the necklace back in the box and holds in protectively to her chest. I notice a small tear roll down her cheek and I bring her face up, looking at her with a confused expression.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong," she says as she wipes her tears away. "It was just so nice of you to get me something."

"Its probably nothing compared to what Tony bought you with all the money he has."

"He didn't get me anything," she says, almost ashamed.

"But its your birthday-"

"I haven't gotten a gift for my birthday since I left home. I haven't gotten a gift at all since I left home."

She begins crying again and my heart breaks for her. I instinctively pull her towards me and hold her against my chest. She buries her head in my neck as she grips the material of my shirt with her hands.

"You're not allowed to cry on your birthday, Brit," I say as I stroke her hair. She pulls away from me slightly, still holding onto my shirt.

"I know, I'm being so silly," she says as she rests her forehead against my chest.

I touch her cheek with my hand delicately and bring her face up to look at me. Her face is only inches from mine, so close that I can feel her tiny breaths against my lips. She's looking at me through her big brown eyes, and I could swear she's begging me silently to kiss her. I lean in a little bit but then stop. What if her signals are all in my head? Maybe she really does love her boyfriend.

Before I have time to question it anymore, she leans up and puts her lips against mine. My heart stops and I don't know how to react at first. But when she pulls away from the small kiss she gave me, I carefully put my hand on the back of her neck and bring her lips to mine again. This time, I kiss her back. I kiss her slowly and sensually, letting her soft lips rub against mine. I brush my tongue gently against her lips, her hands gripping my shirt tighter as I do so. When her tongue touches mine I almost faint from the sensation. We kiss for a few more moments before I slowly pull away from her.

She slowly opens her eyes and looks at me, her eyes still glazed over from tears. She smiles and rests her cheek against my chest. I sigh contently and hug her closer to me. I don't know what we're doing right now, I don't know what this is turning into or how complicated this could get, but I really don't care right now. All I care about is this amazing girl who is desperately holding onto me.

"Let me take you to dinner tomorrow night," I whisper into her hair. "Just a little birthday dinner." I can feel her smile against my shirt.

"Okay."

My smile fades and my heart sinks when I remember that she has a boyfriend.

"Wait, what about Tony?"

She pulls away from me looks at her shoes.

"I'll just say I'm going to dinner with Chelsea. It'll be fine."

"Okay," I say, knowing there's not much that can be done right now. We'll talk about what's going on between us more tomorrow night and hopefully it will all get sorted out.


	4. Chapter 4

Britney's POV

I walk back up the steps of my apartment building, my lips still tingling from the kiss with Justin. I've never been kissed like that in my entire life. He actually took his time while kissing me, and I actually felt like there was actual emotion in the kiss. The way he kissed me made me feel like he cared about me. It just felt so…_good_.

I open the door to my apartment and am almost knocked down by the smell of weed and all the smoke that accompanies it. I put my hand over my nose and walk into the living room area where Anthony is sitting on the couch with a bong. I'm surprised the people passed out on the floor haven't suffocated yet.

"Couldn't you do that outside?" I ask in an aggravated tone.

"Its December in New York, its fucking freezing outside," he says as he lights up again, not even bringing his eyes to mine.

"Its gonna smell like weed in here for like a week!"

"I pay for this fucking house, it'll smell like weed if I want it to."

"Whatever," I say as I walk away. I close the door to the bedroom and go into the bathroom. I put my hair into a loose pony tail and take my make up off. I hear the bedroom door open and close as Anthony enters. I hear the bed creek under his weight as he lays down on it.

"So how was your party?" He says evenly. I know he doesn't really care, he's just making conversation.

"It was fun," I say back as I put my sleep clothes on.

"I bet it was, especially with your little buddy Justin being there."

I don't respond to his stupid comment, I just run my tooth brush under the sink and proceed to brush my teeth. When I'm done, I make my way to the bedroom and lay down next to him.

"So what did you do while you were in Jersey?" I ask him even though I know the answer. He was taking care of business, selling and buying ridiculous amounts of weed and cocaine. Hiring and firing girls for his high end prostitution business (you know, the ones for athletes and politicians). And half of his time was probably spent fucking some random girls.

But "nothing special" is the only answer I get. I turn my back to him and settle into my pillow. I'm so tired that I almost immediately fall asleep when I close my eyes, but the feel of his hand on my thigh wakes me up again. The feeling of his skin on mine makes me cringe in disgust. There's nothing I hate more than him touching me, there's nothing I hate more than his hands on me.

"Anthony I'm tired."

"What do you mean you're tired," he says as he forces me to turn over. "I don't care. Its not like you do anything, anyway."

"Seriously Anthony, I'm exhausted." I try to push him off of me but its no use.

"Britney don't fuck with me right now," he says as he begins to pull at my top so forcefully that it begins to tear.

"Okay! Alright!" I scream in frustration. I reluctantly take my clothes off and lay back on the bed. He grabs a condom from the dresser (I silently thank God that every time we have sex he puts a condom on, because only God knows where he's been) and he forcefully enters me as he pins my arms down at my side. Its like this every time, since the very beginning. He's never once touched me or kissed me while we have sex. He just holds me down and puts me in whatever position he wants. He's never gentle or caring, its always rough and violent. I'm convinced that his goal is to make me beg him to stop or yell at him that he's hurting me, because whenever I do, there's this strange look in his eye that he gets, and he just goes right on with how he's doing it. When he's finished, he just rolls over and almost instantly begins snoring, leaving me shaking and wincing in pain.

Nobody knows that our relationship is this bad. Everybody else thinks it's a perfect little fairy tale, but its far from it.

When I met Anthony, my brother introduced him to me. He was very charming and sweet, and he had a lot of money. He wined and dined me until I couldn't see strait. Only a week after knowing him, he asked me to move in with him. He said that he would support me and take care of me and that I wouldn't ever have to worry about anything. How could I refuse an offer like that?

The first time we had sex was probably the worst experience of my life. I kicked and screamed and told him I didn't want to, that I wanted to trust him first, but he wasn't hearing any of it.

It wasn't the first time I had ever been with someone. The only other time was when I lost my virginity when I was 17 to my first boyfriend that lived down the street from me. I was raised a Baptist and swore I was gonna stay a virgin until marriage, but he convinced me that he loved me and that he would marry me. That wasn't exactly the case. After it happened he told the whole school what we did and never talked to me again. To say the least, I'm not very trusting of men.

I tried to leave Anthony twice before, but both times ended up badly. The first time was before I knew what he and my brother did. He beat me really bad, leaving me completely terrified of him. The second time I tried to leave was right after I found out about what he did. He swore that if I left him that he would have my brother and my whole family killed.

I pretty much have no choice in this situation, and that's the tragedy of it.

I wake up the next morning with aches and pains from last night, like usual. I look around the room and find no sign of Anthony anywhere, and a sigh of relief escapes me. I walk into the living room to find all of my friends that slept on the floor gone, the scattered blankets the only evidence that they were ever there. I step over all the blankets, promising myself that I'll clean up later.

After having a quick breakfast, I go back into the living room and pick up the small leather jacket that I was wearing last night. I reach into the pocket and pull out the small box that contained the beautiful necklace Justin gave me last night. A smile spreads across my face at the memory of our kiss and my whole body tingles. I open the box and take the necklace out, quickly snapping it onto my neck, feeling the cool diamonds against my skin.

I look into the box and see a tiny piece of paper that I didn't see last night. I open it and find a number written on it, which I assume to be his phone number. I quickly grab the home phone and dial the number, waiting anxiously as the phone rings.

"Hello?"

My whole body becomes warm when I hear his voice and the awful memories of Anthony fade away.

"Justin…its Britney."

"Hey Brit!" He says excitedly. "I see you found my little note."

"I did," I say with a laugh. "I was just wondering when you wanted to pick me up?"

"Well I was thinking we could go have a nice dinner, so I could pick you up around seven if that's okay."

"Yeah that's perfect," I say with a smile on my face.

"Alright, I'll see you then."

"Bye."

I hang up the phone and can't help but to squeal in happiness just thinking about the night ahead of me. I think I could fall in love with him…no I _know _I could fall in love with him. Maybe he's finally the person that can set me free. Maybe he's the one that will show me what real love is.


End file.
